macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 90th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Character Balloons (Bold for new balloons) *'Charlie Brown with Kite (2nd Version/Comeback/Return Since 2012, To Celebrate Upcoming 50th Anniversary Of The Peanuts' Musical You’re a Good Man Charlie Brown)' *Sinclair Oil Dino (To Celebrate Sinclair Oil's 100th Anniversary) *Thomas the Tank Engine *Ronald McDonald (4th Version) *Paddington Bear (To Promote Paddington 2) *'Holiday Wimpy Kid (2nd version/To Promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Double Down and Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul)' *SpongeBob SquarePants (2nd Version, To Celebrate Nickelodeon Animation's 25th Anniversary) *Hello Kitty (2nd Version) *Scrat with His Acorn *Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (To Promote Power Rangers (2017 Film)) *Angry Birds' Red *Eruptor from Skylanders *Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid (2nd Version) *Holiday Pikachu (To Celebrate Pokemon's 20th Anniversary, To Promote Pokémon Sun & Moon, Pokémon Go! and Untitled Pokémon game for Nintendo Switch) *Pillsbury Doughboy (2nd Version) *The Elf on the Shelf *'Dreamwork's Trolls' (To Promote Dreamworks' Trolls, Holiday Ambassador) Balloonicles *Aflac Duck (2nd Version) *Kool Aid Man (2nd Version) *Peep, Chirp and Quack (Peep and the Big Wide World) *Zygarde Novelty Balloons (Bold for new novelty balloons) *Macy's Yellow Stars *Pumpkins *Harold The Policeman *Harold The Fireman *'Trixie the Dog' *'Felix the Cat (2nd Version/Comeback/Return Since 1931)' *Zazu from Lion Guard *Artie The Pirate *Wiggle Worm *Happy Dragon (ComeBack, Return Since 2012) *Happy Hippo *Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves *Red Believe Stars Floats (Bold for new floats) *Tom Turkey *Snoopy's Doghouse *Ocean Spray's Cranberry Cooperative *1-2-3 Sesame Street *National Hockey League's Frozen Fall Fun *Build-A-Bear Workshop's Discover Adventure *Ronald's Shoe *Kentucky Fried Chicken's Conel's Road Trip to NYC *Cracker Jack's At the Ball Game *'King's Hawaiian' *Rocking Lobster *Goldie Blox's Girl Powered Spinning Machine *'Girl Scouts' Building a Better World' *Spirit of America's Big City Cheer *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Treasure Hunt *Big Apple *On the Roll Again *'Krazy Glue Fun House (Redisgned version of the Avocados from Mexico float) ' *Mount Rushmore's American Pride *It's All Rock & Roll *Free to Play *Stirrin' Up Sweet Sensations *Planters' Nut Mobile *Stone Forest of Kunming, China *'Liberty's Torch' *Rocking Horse *Heartwarming Holiday Countdown *'Balsam Hill Deck the Halls' *Santa's Sleigh Marching Bands * The Pride of West Virginia Mountaineer Marching Band Performers *Johnnyswim *Diamante Electrio *Sarah McLachlan *The Muppets: Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Scooter, Dr. Teeth, Janice, Zoot, Floyd, Lips, Animal, Swedish Chef, Pepe the King Prawn, Rizzo the Rat, Statler and Waldorf, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Camilla, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle and Sweetums *Michelle Carter *Maddie & The *Laurie Hernandez *Peanuts: Snoopy, Lucy, and Linus *McDonald's: Ronald McDonald *Planter's: Mr. Peanut *Kelsa Ballerina *Jacob Whitesides *Fitz and the Tantrums *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Michaelango, Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo *Easton Corbin *De LA Soul *Daya *Chole and Halle *Brett Eldredge *Aloe Blacc Performer Groups * Spirit of America Cheer * Spirit of America Dance * Sayat Nova * National Dance Institude * Kilgore Rangerettes * Tap Dancing Christmas Trees Hosts * Matt Lauer * Savannah Guthrie * Al Roker Broadway Musicals *The Irving Berlin Musical * The Cast of Holiday Inn * The Cast of Cats * Hairspray Live! * The Radio City Music Hall Rockettes Category:Lineups